Last Minute Gift Hunting
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: Remember last time Sakuma ran into Fudou? What was Fudou doing outside? Yes he was gift shopping, but he lied to Sakuma. He wasn't done finding a present at all. In fact, he was far from it. Sequel of Finding the Perfect Present. Happens about at the same time as Baking Cookies for Everyone But You.


**I know how it feels to do gift shopping on the last day! I had to find a present for my friend the day before yesterday because my friend's b-day was yesterday. Anyway, this overlaps into Finding the Perfect Present, but is focused on Fudou! **

"Sh*t," cursed Fudou under his breath as he walked along the snow covered road. Pushing past people as his head felt ice cold on top, he trugded along. Now some of you may ask, what was Fudou Akio doing here on the day before Christmas? It couldn't be gift hunting, right? I mean this was Fudou Akio. Seriously?

Seriously. He was doing just that.

As he scouted for the next shop of a potential gift, he saw a dash of cyan in the drab mundane winter coat colors of burgundy and shades of beige. Looking more closely, me saw that it was his old friend Sakuma pushing past people while looking very frenzied and frazzled. Was he trying to find a present too?

"Well well, what do we have here. Looking for wild penguins in the snow?" Fudou asked with a smirk and walked over to the cyan haired boy before he could realize it. That was just Fudou's natural instinct to say something snarky to anyone he knew.

"Fudou," the other boy seethed as he glared at him.

"No need to get angry," Fudou replied with a mocking tone. Then he asked, "What are you doing here anyway? Penguins live in the south pole."

Sakuma rolled his single eye. "Do you have to say something insulting at the end of everything?"

"Stating that penguins live in the south pole is just a fact. But like I asked, what are you doing here anyway?"

After hearing no response for a few seconds, Fudou asked, "You're looking for a present for someone special, eh?" The other boy's eye widened and Fudou continued, "I can see it on your face. Plus what idiot does gift shopping on the last day?"

Now lets just kindly look over the fact that Fudou just called himself an idiot.

"You're gift shopping on the last day too, am I right?" Sakuma asked.

Just because he was doesn't mean that Sakuma had to know it. "At least I already bought a present," Fudou lied, stretching the truth because he did buy his mother a present already, "Judging on how you're looking right now, you still haven't got one, right?"

Fudou expected the other boy to give some snarky remark, but Sakuma just sighed, "Yeah..."

"Well to give a clueless someone like you some advice, girl's like jewelry and cute tiny things," Fudou said as he walked away with a wave. These words had tumbled out before he could stop them. It was the exact same piece of advice Genda had given him when he asked him earlier.

Well, that little conversation wasted five minutes of his time. Wait a sec, maybe it wasn't a a waste. Maybe he should try to follow it. Hmm... jewelry and cute tiny things, huh? The girl he was going to give the gift to wasn't the type for cute tiny things like the managers of Raimon. But jewelry? Yes. That special someone loved being queen. And her name was Takanashi Shinobu.

He walked into a jewelry shop, but not an expensive one like the Tiffany's that Sakuma had entered earlier. He really liked Takanashi, but he was poor and he was not going to give up dinner for two months.

So Shinobu...maybe something with a bird on it? Or a crown like royalty? No, a ring wouldn't be right, nor earrings. And she wasn't the type to wear bracelets, and she couldn't wear a kinda expensive necklace on the field. He saw a tiara in a glass case on display and was going to get it until he saw the price tag and almost fainted.

"Can I help you?" asked a perky salesgirl with caramel drill curls bunched in pigtails, bright red eyes, and a nametag that said "Yumi". Fudou was about to dismiss the annoying girl but then decided otherwise. "I need to get a present for someone," he replied smoothly.

The girl giggled. "For your girlfriend?"

Fudou blushed. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"Would you mind telling me what type of girl she is?" Yumi asked, still smiling in that annoying way, "I may be able to help you find something for her."

Now normally Fudou would never let someone like this help him, but he was desperate right now. "Uh, she's kind of a badass, um, plays soccer and uh, uh, is kind of a himedere."

Yumi's face was unfazed and she raised an eyebrow. "How about the stuff she likes or wears?"

Fudou blushed at the memory of that one time he saw his girlfriend other than in her school or soccer uniform. They were going on a double date with Genda and some younger girl who was his girlfriend at that time. Genda had so much that he barely remembered their names. Takanashi was wearing a sleeveless red satin dress that reached mid-thigh and had layers of ruffles at the skirt.

"I don't see her wearing stuff other than our uniform a lot, but um, seductive I guess." He mumbled that last part.

Instead of getting angry and punching him in the face like Takanashi always did whenever he said stuff like this, Yumi just smiled sweetly and said, "Wait here," and walked into the back of the shop.

A few moments later, she came back holding a hair clip. It looked a little like a tiara and had a coral colored flower made of gems in the center. It was perfect.

"Sold," Fudou said briskly to cover his excitement as he handed Yumi a few bills. But the girl pushed it back to him and placed the hair clip in his palm then closed it. "It's free. Save the money and take your girlfriend out on another date instead," she said and smiled again. All of a sudden that sweet perky smile didn't seem so anoyying anymore.

"Thank you so much," Fudou said and dipped a quick bow. Then he ran out the shop. It was only halfway on his way home did he realize, "How did Yumi know that he needed the money and barely took his girlfriend on dates?"

Well if he had seen what happened after he left the shop and turned the corner, then he would have known. Yumi tugged off her caramel wig which revealed dreadlocks hidden underneath and snapped on a pair of goggles. For Yumi was Fudou's rival Kidou Yuuto in disuise.

Genda walked out from the back of the shop and chuckled. "So the idiot finally took my advice, eh? Poor Takanashi-chan."

Kidou had to stiffle a giggle but his lips stll curled into a smile. "Yeah, poor Takanashi."

**Did anybody else like that little surprise I sprung at the end?;) **


End file.
